Savior of the Omniverse
Savior of the Omniverse was the name given to the Multiple Fusion of the entire Lookout Crew (excluding some) while facing and defeating Ninthalor during the conclusion of the Great Universal Revolution. SoO is regarded as the most powerful being in all of existential history. Overview The Lookout Crew, individually, could not take Ninthalor down and were wearing out in the midst of battle. The decision to fuse quickly came up as a solution, and, with no time to disagree, everyone performed the Multiple Fusion technique, becoming, like its predecessor Fate of the Universe, a massive glowing white being of ultimate power. SoO fought Ninthalor 1v1 for a short time, before quickly overpowering him and all his advantages, using the "Omni" attack, merging all of the crew's powers together, to defeat him and rid him from existence. SoO's power is unparalleled and remains the strongest being to ever live. His power was felt and his glow shined throughout the multiverse. Finale against Ninthalor The battle, individually, was long, strenuous, and didn't get anywhere. Kuzey's suicide killed Ninthalor--almost. Suddenly, a bright orb began forming and shining extremely bright. They knew he was back, and this time 10x more powerful than before. Outmatched, even the entire crew, there was one other option--Multiple Fusion. Like used on Kochaku years before. The crew agreed to it in seconds before the ball formed into the shape of a man, manifesting back into the 8 foot tall beast Ninthalor. They performed the fusion, and merged into a single being--Savior of the Omniverse (after much arguing over the name). A massive glowing white being, and the most powerful being in all of existential history, Ninthalor smirked, and rushed in confidently. Exchanging blows with SoO, he proved to be nearly on par. However it was clear who was more powerful. Moving at speeds beyond all comprehension, even planck time, Ninthalor and SoO fought in a final showdown, each strike causing a rupture and earthquakes across the universe. Ninthalor, outmatched, quicky teleported to the System capital in the East Quadrant. He was sweaty and getting beat up. Soldiers were confused at him. He ran downstairs inside of the Capitol Palace, and opened a seal into a secret room, where he ingested several small glowing magic gems that gave him ultimate power to achieve his True Form. SoO instantly was at the palace, ripping it off the ground and launching it into space. Ninthalor jumped from the basement, attempting to run to the center of the System capital. SoO appeared in front of him. Ninthalor began transforming into a massive, beast elf creature that rivalled in power to SoO. "I am Ninthalor, superior to all others. I am the Masterking. Meant to rule all. I am GOD." SoO merged the entire Lookout Crew's most powerful attacks together into 1 massive beam and fired at Ninthalor. He smashed his hands into it, the power so immense it screamed and vibrated through the entire multiverse. David tried to tear away Ninthalor's body by firing several thousand Lances of Longinus into him. It soon worked. Ninthalor escaped into his own mind, Everspace, which was slowly being torn away and destroyed. He quickly ran into a small room but SoO ripped into Everspace. Ninthalor was now standing on the only ground left as it was being torn away to infinite oblivion. He made his final remarks, as on the outside, SoO tore through and ripped Ninthalor completely apart, to ash, warping them to permanent, infinite nothingness once and for all, taking the entire System capital planets with him and obliberating the entire System. All battles and wars all over the universe immediately halted as they could see the light emanating from the battle. SoO then defused, everyone returned to their homes to regain their strength and power. Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II